Hop On Mister Easter Bunny
by DementedViper
Summary: The things Arthur does to appease his people is nothing compared to what he does to appease merlin. sequal to All I Want Is Santa In His Chambers but can be read speratly. Warnings; AMslash Not for kids who beleive in the easter bunny


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Merlin it all belongs to the BBC all I own is the twisted plot XD

**A/N:** This fic was inspired by my **I Want Santa In His Chambers** Fic. You do not have to read it first but it might be a good idea lol. You know for amusement sake.

**Warnings: **Slash some humour not for kids who believe in the Easter Bunny...uh that's about all I think

**

* * *

**

Hop On Mister Easter Bunny

Merlin chuckled looking at Arthur who was happily asleep curled around him. Blond hair sprawled messily on the pillow, legs tangled with Merlin's, arms around his waist, and Merlin's head was comfortably pillowed by Arthur's chest. Arthur took a deep breath and Merlin bit his lip not to let his smirk brake though.

"Hmm... Morning" he murmured meeting Merlin's lips in a kiss. "You shouldn't be in here"

"But your bed is comfy" he pouted letting Arthur kiss his neck

"But we'll get caught" he chuckled

"You don't seem to mind" he grinned as Arthur kissed lower

"Hmm but then it rude to push you out of bed when you're so beautiful" Merlin rolled his eyes pulling him back up and kissing him. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing"

"Yeah right"

"What?"

"I know that look"

"What look" he smirked and Arthur growled kissing him

"The look that you had four months ago when I ended up dressed as Santa...and you as an elf that was rather cute"

"Was not" he flushed and Arthur chuckled

"Merlin I've seen you naked and done a lot more then look at you like last night and you still get embarrassed by me calling you cute? That's even cuter" he smiled kissing him again. "Anyway what are you planning?"

"Nothing"

"Hmm no kisses then"

"What!?!"

"You heard me now go fetch us some breakfast" Merlin nodded and quickly washed and dressed when he came back he had fresh water and food Arthur smiled at him already washed and dressed and he pulled Merlin into his lap sharing his breakfast with him.

...

"Merlin?" Merlin's head snapped up and he saw Morgana who smiled and waved him to her rooms. On the wardrobe was a suit and Merlin grinned

"It's brilliant"

"How's your plan coming?"

"I'm nearly there. He's suspicious"

"Rightly so" she chuckled and he smirked as she hugged him "You make Arthur and Camelot a better place...if you ever need an alibi I will help and so will Gwen"

"Thank you"

"He loves you, we can see that and you love him back" Merlin grinned and nodded.

"How is Gwen getting on?"

"I think she's almost finished...Gaius has been helping her"

"Good...now I have a prince to go make twitch"

"In what way?" she asked innocently and he blushed quickly leaving

...

"Merlin?" he smirked at the drawn out word and hid it as Arthur turned him around his arms settling around his waist

"Arthur?"

"Tell me what you are planning"

"You'll find out tomorrow"

"Meeerlin" he whined and Merlin chuckled kissing him "Pwease"

"No" Arthur sighed and sulked over to his bed curling up and hugging a pillow, ignoring Merlin. After an hour of silence Merlin lent down kissing Arthur's forehead. "I'll see you in the morning"

"I love you" Merlin paused and kissed him again on the lips

"I love you too"

"Good...stay?"

"We'll get caught...besides Gaius wants me to pick some ingredients that have to be picked under the full moon for the best potential."

"Ok." He sighed and Merlin hugged him

"I would say come sleep in my bed but its nowhere near as comfortable and defiantly won't fit both of us"

"Ok" he smiled "you can stay tomorrow."

"If you still want me" he chuckled kissing him then leaving.

...

"Wake up!" Arthur shot up and his lips were caught in a kiss as the weight of Merlin pounced on him "Hmm morning" he blinked and rubbed his eyes then flopped back with a groan

"What have you done?"

"Not much" he said innocently

"Uh huh...I don't believe you"

"And that is why you are my smart prince" Arthur laughed and looked at him

"No Santa outfit?" Merlin shifted

"Not quite"

"Why do I love you" he groaned Merlin laughed getting up

"Dress in your underclothes I'll be back in a minute"

"Who said I'm going to dress up?"

"We'll you find me additive and if you don't Morgana is going to request I help her redo her room so you won't have me for 2 months in any shape or form"

"That's black mail"

"It's to make the kids happy"

"And your inner child" Merlin grinned, nodding. He blew him a kiss rushing out. When he came back, Arthur stared in horror at the white furry thing in his hands. "What is that?"

"Easter Bunny!"

"No!" Merlin pouted and made his eyes water adding in a little sniff "manipulative moron"

"But you love me" he laughed as Arthur snatched the costume.

"Unfortunately." When he was dressed, he looked at Merlin who grinned

"You make a sexy rabbit"

"Yeah yeah so what's my job today?"

"Lead the kids on an egg hunt. The knights already have them all gathered and Morgana, Gwen and I planted the eggs last night all numbered and mapped so we can find any that aren't found and then the eggs at the end can be traded for bread fruit grain or chocolate"

"My father can't possibly..."

"Find it amusing you're dressed as a rabbit?" Merlin interrupted "no, never" he chuckled kissing him then led him out

"Wait why aren't you dressed as a bunny?"

"There is only one Easter Bunny Arthur." He chuckled "You're father should be in the throne room with Gaius I will be in the courtyard with Morgana, Gwen and the children"

"I can't believe you planned this and kept it from me!"

"Yes, yes now hop along"

"I will kill you"

"Don't get your whiskers in a knot"

"Merlin"

"Alright, alright keep your tail on!" Arthur growled and Merlin ran off laughing. Sighing Arthur made his way to the throne room and collected the map ignoring his father and Gaius' amused looks.

"Yes father?"

"Nothing" he said innocently and Arthur's eyes narrowed

"Sire I believe its time you hop on Mister Easter Bunny" Gaius said with a smile. Turning around he stormed out and eyed the kids then saw Gwen and Morgana in light blue dresses with pink noses and drawn on whiskers. Merlin came up wrapping an arm around their waists and he was in light blue tunic and trousers with the same pink nose and drawn on whiskers. When he saw Arthur, he grinned and called for everyone's attention.

"Right today we will follow the Easter bunny on his egg hunt. There are eggs hidden and he needs help finding them. When you all get back, there will be the chance to swop your eggs for chocolate, bread, grain, or fruit. Now do not stray too far from the group, parents and the Easter bunny helpers, those who are in blue, know the way and no fighting over eggs. Now say hello to the Easter bunny" they followed Merlin's hand and the children all ran for him to hug him Arthur chuckled giving them a mass hug

"Now everyone line up and we can leave" they obediently did with the knights, in blue, a few parents and Morgana Gwen and Merlin flanking them. They all had little wicker baskets and were all excited the parents smiled and nodded to Arthur as he passed.

"Thank you for doing this for the children" a woman whispered

"My pleasure" he smiled and looked down as a hand slid into his

"Hewwo mister bunny"

"Hello sweetheart" he smiled at the little girl "what's your name?"

"Alia" she grinned toothily and skipped beside him. Looking to his other side Arthur saw Merlin holding a little boy's hand and chuckling at Arthur. "Mister Bunny shouldn't you hold your helpers hand so he doesn't get lost-ed?"

"I think I should because _this_ helper is always getting into trouble" he held out his hand and Merlin took it with a grin at him before turning back to the boy.

...

"They are very cute together" Gwen looked up at Morgana who was holding a small girl on her hip "Yeah they are...they are good with the kids as well"

"He's dressed as a bunny for the kids," she said and Gwen nodded it was strange even if Arthur did love the kids. They shared a look and grinned

"Merlin" they said together

...

Arthur watched all the kids' trade their eggs then run back to their parents and arms slid around his waist from behind

"Have fun today?"

"It was alright" he said but knew Merlin had caught his grin

"You missed an egg," he said holding a purple coloured egg out in front of Arthur

"Oh...and what can I trade this for?"

"A night with the trouble making helper?"

"Sounds like a good trade" he laughed turning around taking off the fluff covered helmet and kissing him. They heard a giggle and saw Alia watching them. Arthur put his finger to his lips and she nodded running off giggling. "How did you colour them?"

"Plant dyes" he shrugged

"Can I trade it now?"

"I think you best...Hop on mister Easter bunny" Arthur glared but dragged Merlin to his chambers.

* * *

Tell me what you think?


End file.
